otakufandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Utilizador:Alex-car
Death Note|デスノート|Desu Nōto|literalmente, "Caderno da morte"}} é uma série de mangá escrita por Tsugumi Ohba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata. Foi publicada pela revista semanal Shonen Jump, de janeiro de 2004 a maio de 2006, totalizando 108 capítulos compilados em 12 volumes. Death Note conta a história de Light Yagami, um aluno exemplar que acaba encontrando um caderno que causa a morte à pessoa cujo nome for escrito nele. A série foi adaptada em três longa-metragens live-action pela Warner Bros japonesa, e contava a primeira saga do mangá. O primeiro filme foi lançado em 17 de Junho e o segundo em 3 de novembro de 2006 no Japão, existe um terceiro filme que se chama L Changes the World, que foca na história de L no anime. Este é um spin-off da série. De 3 de outubro de 2006 à 26 de junho de 2007, foi ao ar no canal Nippon TV, a série de anime baseada no mangá, animada pelo estúdio Madhouse. Também foi feita uma adaptação para uma light novel escrita por Ishin Nishio, com ilustrações de Takeshi Obata, intitulada Death Note: Another Note Los Angeles BB Renzoku Satsujin Jiken lançada em 1º de agosto de 2006 pela Shueisha. No Brasil, a série de mangá foi publicada pela Editora JBC. O último dos doze volumes foi lançado em junho de 2008, e o especial How to Read (numerado como volume 13 na série), em agosto de 2008. O anime foi exibido pela primeira vez no Brasil em 3 de março de 2009 no canal Animax, às 22h, no bloco Terças Imperdíveis. Personagens * : Estudante que encontra um caderno nomeado Death Note, que foi propositalmente derrubado no mundo dos humanos pelo shinigami . Após confirmar a veracidade do caderno, Light passa a punir criminosos de todo o mundo, assim recebendo da mídia a alcunha Kira (corruptela de killer, assassino em inglês). * : Maior detetive do mundo, L possui também as identidades de , , e . L se interessa imediatamente pelo caso Kira e passa a colaborar com a polícia japonesa. Mais adiante, forma uma equipe de investigação para capturar Kira. * : Pai de Light, também é vice-diretor da polícia japonesa e entra no time de investigação para caçar Kira. Depois, se torna comissário-adjunto da polícia. * : Atriz e modelo, é muito imatura, por isso tende a irritar-se com facilidade. Assume a identidade de Segundo Kira após receber um Death Note da shinigami Rem. Como é agradecida a Kira por punir o assassino de seus pais, quer colaborar e participar do "Novo Mundo" sugerido por ele. Apaixonou-se por Light a primeira vista e fará qualquer coisa por ele. * : Policial do time de investigação que admira muito seu diretor Soichiro, com quem sempre trabalha. Quando o diretor assume o caso Kira, Matsuda entra no time de investigação. * : Outro policial do time de investigação. É muito sério e sempre coloca o dever em primeiro lugar. * : Mais um policial do time de investigação. Morreu ao tentar investigar o Segundo Kira. * : Entrou para a Central de Operações pouco antes da morte de L, pois não confiava nele. Entrou por causa de seu amigo Aizawa. * : Trabalha na Central de Operações e pensa mais do que fala. * : pseudônimo de Nate River. Foi criado na Wammy's House, juntamente com Mello. Sempre houve uma disputa entre os dois pelo lugar de L. Disse que colaboraria com Mello sob o título de L, mas este recusou-se. Seria o sucessor de L se tal título não passasse antes para Light Yagami. Near fundou uma comissão independente de investigação do caso Kira sem relação com o segundo L chamada SPK (Special Provision for Kira), consistindo em agentes do FBI e da CIA como força principal. Near se torna o principal obstáculo de Kira daí pra frente. É um grande admirador de L. * : Mihael Keehl é seu nome verdadeiro. Mello foi criado no orfanato Wammy's House, de onde saiu quando L morreu, dizendo deixar Near ser seu sucessor, mas indo atrás de um Death Note e fundando assim seu grupo mafioso. Está sempre acompanhado de uma barra de chocolate. Está sempre dizendo que não se dá bem com Near e não quer juntar forças com o mesmo. Ele é um garoto loiro com corte chanel, olhos azulados, e adquire uma cicatriz que pega seu rosto inteiro, causada pela explosão que fez ao fugir. * : É o novo Kira escolhido por Light. Mikami era discriminado na escola por sua moral e pelos desejos de punir aqueles que considerava maus. Por causa disso ele resolveu ser um promotor e passou a acreditar que Kira é um deus. Ele também é muito inteligente, como Light, mas parece contente em ser um seguidor leal de Kira, tanto que, na versão do anime, se suicida para que Light tenha a chance de escapar. No mangá ele enlouquece depois de 10 dias na prisão. Regras de uso O Death Note tem uma série de regras, tanto para uso de humanos, como para shinigami. Ryuk cria um pequeno tutorial no caderno derrubado, mas existem muitas outras regras descobertas no decorrer da história. Todas essas regras são mostradas no mangá aos poucos após o fim de um capítulo e antes do início do próximo numa seção de nome Death Note - How to Use It. [[Imagem:Death Note, Book.svg|thumb|right|Um Death Note]] # O humano que tiver seu nome escrito no Death Note morrerá; # A escrita do nome não terá efeito se o escritor não tiver em mente o rosto da vítima. Assim, pessoas que compartilham o mesmo nome não serão afetadas; # Se a causa da morte for escrita dentro dos próximos 40 segundos após o nome ser escrito, assim acontecerá, desde que a causa não seja impossível; # Se a causa da morte não for especificada, a vítima morrerá de ataque cardíaco; # Após especificar a causa da morte, detalhes dessa podem ser escritos nos 6 minutos e 40 segundos seguintes; # Após este caderno tocar no solo, ele passa a ser de propriedade do mundo humano; # O humano que tocar no Death Note logo após esse chegar ao mundo humano, será seu novo proprietário; # O humano proprietário do Death Note poderá ouvir e ver o shinigami que foi o dono original do caderno; # O humano que utilizar o Death Note não poderá ir para o Céu nem para o Inferno; # Se a data e hora da morte forem especificadas como parte da causa, assim será, desde que não seja superior à expectativa de vida da vítima; # Mesmo não sendo o proprietário do Death Note, qualquer humano que o toque poderá ver e ouvir o shinigami que é seu dono original; # A pessoa em posse do caderno será seguida por um shinigami até morrer. Esse shinigami deve escrever o nome da pessoa em seu próprio caderno (caso tenha mais de um), na hora da morte dela; # Se um humano utilizar o caderno, o dono shinigami original deve aparecer para o humano em até 39 dias após esse uso; # A princípio, o shinigami não pode ajudar o proprietário atual, nem prevenir as mortes que ele pretende causar; # O humano com posse do Death Note pode obter os Olhos de Shinigami e, com isso, ver os nomes e expectativas de vida das possíveis vítimas. Essa troca custa metade da expectativa de vida do humano; # A causa da morte deve ser fisicamente possível em todos os sentidos. Se envolver doenças, deve haver tempo hábil para a doença se manifestar. Se envolver locais, deve ser possível que a vitima esteja nele. Qualquer inconsistência na causa da morte causará o ataque cardíaco; # O material para escrita pode ser qualquer um (tinta, sangue, batom, etc.). O caderno funcionará se o nome for escrito de forma legível; # A causa e os detalhes da morte podem ser escritos antes do nome. Para funcionar, o proprietário tem 19 dias (conforme o calendário humano) para colocar o nome em frente à causa descrita; # Mesmo não tendo a posse, qualquer humano pode escrever no caderno e causar o mesmo efeito; # A vítima ficará imune aos efeitos do caderno se seu nome for escrito errado quatro vezes de forma não intencional; # Se uma pessoa escrever errado quatro vezes intencionalmente, ele morrerá e a vítima continuara vulnerável ao caderno; # No caso de pessoa que tenha desistido da posse de seu death note, entrar em contato fisico com outro death note terá suas memorias devolta enquanto manter contato fisico com o caderno; # Se suicidar é uma forma possível de morte. A princípio, qualquer ser humano pode pensar em cometer suicídio; # Qualquer causa de morte que mate outros humanos não vai funcionar. Neste caso, a vítima morrerá de ataque cardíaco; # Após a escrita da causa da morte, essa pode ser modificada quantas vezes quiser, bastando para isto riscar com duas linhas retas a causa anterior e definir a nova em até 6 minutos e 40 segundos; # Mesmo podendo ser alterada a causa e hora da morte, a morte em si nunca poderá ser evitada após a vitima ter seu nome escrito; # Se o caderno for perdido ou roubado, o dono original perderá sua posse se não recuperá-lo em 490 dias; # Só podem existir 6 death notes simultaneamente no mundo humano sendo assim se 1 sétimo death note existir simultaneamente com os outros 6 apenas os 6 primeiros surtirão efeito sendo o sétimo não passando de 1 caderno comum; # Após abrir mão do caderno, mesmo que a troca dos Olhos de Shinigami tenha sido realizada, o humano perderá tais olhos, além da memória. Já a metade da vida paga pelos olhos não será devolvida; # O caderno pode ser emprestado ou alugado, sem haver a troca de posse; # O humano com o caderno emprestado não será seguido pelo shinigami. Além disto, o humano com o caderno emprestado não poderá realizar a troca pelos Olhos de Shinigami. # A princípio, não é impossível que um shinigami tenha dois Death Notes, deixe cair um no mundo humano e mantenha um em sua posse; # Um shinigami não tem obrigação de explicar as regras do caderno ao humano; # Um shinigami pode estender sua vida ao escrever nomes humanos no caderno, ficando com o restante da expectativa de vida da vítima. Humanos não podem fazer o mesmo; # Um shinigami não pode ser morto por meios humanos, mas existem formas de matá-los que nem os mesmos tem conhecimento; # Uma das formas de matar um shinigami é fazê-lo salvar intencionalmente a vida de um humano. Ao fazer isto, sua expectativa de vida será passada ao humano salvo e o shinigami morrerá; # Uma página ou mesmo um pedaço do caderno tem o mesmo efeito do caderno; # Se o nome de uma mesma pessoa for escrito em dois ou mais Death Notes, a prioridade será dada àquele que foi escrito primeiro, independentemente do horário estipulado para a sua morte; # Se o nome de uma mesma pessoa for escrito em dois ou mais Death Notes, com uma diferença de até 0,06 segundos, essas descrições serão consideradas simultâneas, invalidando ambas. Assim, a pessoa que teve seu nome escrito no caderno não morrerá. # Uma causa de morte só pode se estender em um período de até 23 dias. # Uma causa de morte só pode ocupar, no máximo uma página do caderno. # O nome de uma pessoa só pode ocupar uma pagina do caderno, contando frente, e verso da mesma, sendo assim o nome de uma pessoa poder ser escrito na frente da pagina, e seu sobre nome no verso da mesma; # A causa da morte, e as circuntancias da mesma podem ser escritas antes do nome sendo assim todos os nomes escritos após a causa morrerão pela mesma sendo escritos em um periodo de 40 segundos; # O humano que usar o Death Note, após sua morte, irá ao mesmo destino das pessoas mortas por ele, nesse caso, o vazio. Enredo Primeira temporada Light Yagami é um jovem estudante muito inteligente, que leva uma vida considerada entediante ao seu ponto de vista. Isso muda quando ele encontra um estranho caderno no chão, com o título de Death Note. No início, Light imagina ser apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas após testá-lo, começa a aplicar uma espécie de "punição divina" aos criminosos, matando os mais perigosos por ataques cardíacos. Não demora para ele descobrir que o caderno possui um dono: um shinigami chamado Ryuk. Devido aos acontecimentos que se seguem, a polícia começa a suspeitar que alguém é responsável pelas misteriosas mortes de ataques cardíacos dos criminosos. Então, a força policial do Japão começa a trabalhar em conjunto com L'', nomeado o melhor detetive do mundo, cujo rosto ninguém conhece até então. 220px|thumb|O símbolo de [[L Lawliet|L, maior detetive do mundo, é a própria letra na fonte Old London]] Light continua com seu objetivo de "limpar" o mundo, assassinando criminosos pelo Japão e pelo mundo. A imprensa e seus admiradores passam a intitulá-lo de Kira. Começa então uma disputa entre L e Light para ver quem terá sua identidade exposta primeiro. L suspeita que Kira possa estar vinculado as pessoas do time de investigação, então aciona o FBI, que passa a investigar as famílias dos policiais. Após detectar o FBI, Light consegue descobrir o nome de um dos agentes, Raye Penbar, durante um sequestro simulado. Após isto, Light manipula Raye para escrever em uma folha do Death Note os nomes dos demais, matando os 12 agentes que estão no Japão investigando Kira. Filtrando as pessoas investigadas pelo FBI, L começa a suspeitar de Light e o monitora através de 64 câmeras e escutas instaladas em seu quarto. Light nota que está sendo espionado e faz planos inteligentes para continuar com os "julgamentos". Sem nenhuma evidência e com as câmeras retiradas, L ainda suspeita de Light e entra na mesma faculdade que ele, com o nome falso de Hideki Ryuga. Após revelar-se como L a Light, o detetive o convida para juntar-se à equipe de investigação com a intenção de continuar espionando-o. Mais tarde, Light e L concluem que há um segundo Kira, que, ao contrário do original, poderia matar sem saber o nome da vítima, visto que o Kira original precisava do nome e o rosto da vítima pra matar, pois não havia feito o acordo do Olhos de ''Shinigami. O segundo Kira é Misa Amane, que é uma grande admiradora de Kira, pois ele matou o assassino de seus pais. Logo depois de descobrir que Kira é Light, Misa se apaixona por ele e decide ir atrás desse, pedindo para que ele se torne seu namorado e em troca, ela o ajudaria a descobrir o verdadeiro nome de L. L eventualmente deduz a identidade do segundo Kira e prende Misa. Essa, por sua vez, abdica a posse do Death Note como parte do plano de Light, perdendo as memórias relacionadas ao caderno. Com várias evidências e suspeitas contra si, Light pede para que L o detenha em cárcere, porém, antes disso, ele repassa o caderno para que outra pessoa continue com os "julgamentos de Kira", e enterra o Death Note de Misa numa floresta. Enquanto está preso, Light abdica seu Death Note, perdendo todas as memórias relacionadas a ele, exatamente como queria. Seu pai, Souichirou Yagami, pede pra ficar detento e diz que só sairá quando seu filho sair também. Após 50 dias de detenção, L é forçado a soltar Misa, Light e Souichirou. Lawliet arma um plano para que Yagami Souichirou fizesse Light e Misa acreditarem que o detetive concluiu que os dois são o primeiro e o segundo Kira, respectivamente, e levasse os dois para o corredor da morte. Assim, com o amor enorme de Misa por Light, ela mataria Souichirou para salvar a vida do namorado. Quando o pai dispara contra a cabeça de Light, vê-se que as balas eram de festim e que L estava observando tudo. Mas o detetive, não desistindo de suspeitar de Light, prende-se com algemas a ele. O novo dono do Death Note era Higuchi Kyosuke, da empresa Yotsuba, que era composta por 8 membros. Ele matava membros de empresas rivais para beneficiar a sua. Os membros da Yotsuba escolhiam qual concorrente deveria morrer. Apesar de não saberem quem era Kira, os outros membros desconfiavam que esse estaria entre eles. Matsuda se envolve num acidente na Yotsuba. Segunda temporada Light e L brigam por diversas vezes, mas depois, eles assumem que um é o melhor amigo do outro. O tal acidente era parte do plano de L para que Matsuda se apresentasse como Taro Matsui e para fisgar Kira entre a Yotsuba. Light finge ser L e manipula Namikawa, outro membro da empresa. Usando a Sakura TV (o diretor Damegawa obviamente aceitou), L consegue fisgar Higuchi. Assim, L descobre sobre o Death Note. Light, ao tocar o Death Note, recupera suas memórias perdidas. Light mata Higuchi secretamente e faz com que a equipe de investigação suspeite de Misa novamente, forçando Rem, a shinigami que acompanhava Misa, a matar L e Watari, seu ajudante. Rem, então, morre por ter estendido a vida de um humano matando outro intencionalmente. Ano de 2010 (2012 no anime), cinco anos depois da morte de L, Light se torna oficial da polícia japonesa e toma o seu lugar, assumindo a identidade de L e mantendo a de Kira, diminuindo a criminalidade no Japão. Muitas pessoas e governos do mundo declaram apoio a Kira. Matsuda apaixona-se por Sayu Yagami, mas Soichiro já deixa claro que não aceita que sua filha namore um policial. Near é um dos superdotados da Wammy's House, um orfanato criado com o intuito de definir o sucessor de L (o mesmo de onde foi escolhido o L morto anteriormente). Near deveria ser o sucessor de L, mas fica sabendo que alguém já tomou seu lugar. Após um longo estudo sobre o caso Kira, Near descobre sobre Light, de quem passa a suspeitar e pede ajuda a para prender Kira. Mello, que era outro possível sucessor de L, saiu da Wammy's House com a intenção de pegar Kira à sua maneira. Recusando-se a cooperar com Near, consegue obter o Death Note e sequestra Sayu Yagami, irmã de Light. Quando o Death Note é recuperado pela equipe de investigação, Mello consegue descobrir algumas regras sobre o caderno. Soichiro é baleado por um membro da máfia de Mello, e morre acreditando que Light não é Kira. Near, por outro lado, consegue o apoio do governo americano e forma a SPK (Special Provision for Kira, literalmente, Providência Especial por Kira) composta por membros da CIA e do FBI escolhidos a dedo. Com uma informação dada por Mello, Near suspeita que o novo L é Kira. Mais tarde, Near deduz a identidade real de L graças a uma informação dada por Aizawa, outro membro da equipe de investigação. Percebendo as suspeitas, Light pede para que Misa destrua todas as possíveis evidências contra eles e passe a posse do Death Note para Teru Mikami, uma pessoa que ele escolheu para fazer os "julgamentos". Teru Mikami adora Kira como a um deus e pretende punir aqueles que considera maus. Light faz contato com Mikami através de Takada Kiyomi, a escolhida de Mikami como porta voz, que havia sido namorada de Light na universidade. Light se aproxima de Takada e se revela como Kira. Enquanto isso, Near descobre sobre a existência de Mikami. Light pede para que Mikami escreva os nomes em um Death Note falso e mande a lista dos criminosos por e-mail para Takada toda noite. Takada então é encarregada de escrever os nomes no Death Note. O verdadeiro Death Note de Mikami é guardado em uma caixa de depósito de banco, sendo usado apenas quando Light ordena. Em 2010, Near e a SPK observam Mikami e sua rotina, adquirindo assim a posse de seu Death Note falso. Near e Light decidem se encontrar para ver de uma vez por todas quem será o vencedor. Light fica confiante de que Near achou o caderno falso e irá trocar pelo seu próprio para realizar o encontro. De repente, Mello sequestra Takada para capturar Light. Takada mata Mello com um pedaço de folha do Death Note que carregava. Sabendo do sequestro através da TV, Mikami vai ao banco matar Takada e destruir as evidências, Light faz o mesmo com o pedaço do Death Note que carregava. A SPK percebe a mudança na rotina de Mikami e ganha acesso ao verdadeiro Death Note. Comparando os nomes do caderno real aos do falso, Near descobre o plano de Light de fazer Mikami carregar um Death Note falso para servir como isca. Então, Near troca os cadernos por cópias perfeitas. Near e Light se encontram em um depósito abandonado com suas equipes. Light planejou que Mikami, escondido, matasse todos os presentes (exceto o próprio Light), usando seus Olhos de Shinigami. Após isso, Light ordena que Mikami se mostre, mas o tempo passa e ninguém morre. Mikami é preso pela SPK e Near revela que obteve o Death Note original recentemente. Então, é mostrado que Mikami havia escrito os nomes de todos os presentes no local, exceto o de Light. Light finalmente confessa ser Kira e explica sobre seu "mundo melhor", porém, Near o contraria dizendo que esse não é o modo certo de fazer justiça e o chama de assassino. Então, Light tenta escrever o nome de Near em um pedaço do caderno que carregava em seu relógio, mas é baleado por Matsuda. Final do mangá Em uma tentativa desesperada de vencer, Light implora que Ryuk escreva os nomes de todos os presentes no Death Note. Ao ver a situação de Light, Ryuk escreve seu nome no caderno. Light, em vão, implora por sua vida. Final do anime Após Light ser baleado por Matsuda, Mikami se suicida e toda a atenção é voltada a ele. Light aproveita a situação e foge, mesmo todo baleado. Os membros da investigação vão atrás dele mas não o encontram. Ryuk escreve o nome de Light no Death Note. Após o final (mangá) No fim, Near se torna o novo L e o mundo volta ao "normal". Matsuda e Ide observam que o nível de criminalidade continuou baixo e questionam se era certo matar as pessoas que não seguem a justiça. Kira ainda arrecada seguidores mesmo estando morto. Após o final (anime) Ryuk volta ao mundo dos shinigami e conta a todos sobre suas confusões na terra dos humanos, em um especial de duas horas chamado Death Note Rewrite e outro de uma hora e meia chamado Death Note Rewrite 2. Mangá O mangá foi criado por Tsugumi Ohba com ilustrações de Takeshi Obata. Foi publicado inicialmente na Weekly Shonen Jump entre dezembro de 2003 e maio de 2006 A história decorrente no mangá chega até a 12ª edição, onde a trama acaba. Após este, ainda há o volume Death Note 13: How to Read; com informações extras sobre a trama, como, por exemplo, o nome verdadeiro de L. Ultimamente no Japão foi lançado o volume 14, One-Shot, um mangá menor, que conta sobre um novo Kira que surgiu após a morte de Light Yagami. Outra história paralela ao Death Note é o volume Death Note: Another Note Los Angeles BB Renzoku Satsujin Jiken, que retrata o caso em que Naomi Misora e L trabalharam juntos. Possui 178 páginas e foi lançado em agosto de 2006 no Japão. A versão em anime foi produzida pelo estúdio Madhouse e dirigida por Tetsurō Araki, tendo sido exibida entre 3 de outubro de 2006 e 26 de junho de 2007, contando com 37 episódios e um episodio especial. Músicas ;Temas de Abertura * episódios 1 a 19: The World — Nightmare; * episódios 20 a 37: What's Up People? — Maximum the Hormone. ;Temas de encerramento * episódios 1 a 19: Alumina — Nightmare; * episódios 20 a 36: Zetsubou Billy — Maximum the Hormone; * episódio 37: Coda (instrumental) Filmes Death Note Rewrite (anime) - 2006 Death Note Rewrite 2 - L wo Tsugu Mono (anime) - 2006 Death Note – The Film (filme) - 2006 Death Note – The Last Name (filme) - 2006 Death Note – L Change The World (filme) - 2008 Death Note Director's Cut Final Conclusion (rewrite americano) - 2008 Death Note Director's Cut 2 (rewrite americano) - 2009 ;Tema de Abertura # Snow (Hey Oh) (Red Hot Chili Peppers) # Dani California (Red Hot Chili Peppers) # I'll Be Waiting (Lenny Kravitz) ;Tema de encerramento # Dani California (Red Hot Chili Peppers) # Snow (Hey Oh) (Red Hot Chili Peppers) # Manatsu no Yoru no Yume (Suga Shikao) Jogos Três jogos baseados neste anime foram lançados para a plataforma Nintendo DS. O primeiro jogo lançado foi Death Note Kira Game, vindo posteriormente L — The Prologue to Death Note e Death Note — L o Tsugu Mono. Em todos o jogos, o tema é investigação. * * RETIRADO: WIKIPÉDIA Categoria:Séries de manga Categoria:Light Novels Categoria:Séries de anime Categoria:Filmes de anime Categoria:Shonen Categoria:Animes de sobrenatural Categoria:Death Note